User blog:CupcakesForever12/Kim's Secret Diary part 3
Hey guys! Wow! I can't believe so many people read my fanfics! Thank you sooo much! I love you all! Now, I'm listening to both Jennifer Lopez and Lady Gaga so if it's weird, I'm sorry! I hope you like it! ''' '''Sunday Dear Diary, I told you I'd write about what happened yesterday so I'll tell you! The girls came to my house and helped me get ready, and they were super pumped! Here's what happened: Grace: I CANNOT believe Jack is going in a date with you! Me: Is that bad? Grace: No!! No, I didn't mean it in that way, I mean, it's TOTES super! *I smirk* Mika: Well, I'm happy there's only one bad part about going out with him! So, which dress? Me: Wait, what do you mean 'only one bad part about going out with him'? Mika: Well, what if he's cheating on you? He is that kind of guy! *My heart droops* Claire: MIKA!!! Mika: What?! I'm just telling her the truth! I dated a guy called Jerry once. He was a real cutie, but he was cheating on me. We got back together later, but I was so depressed! I'm just warning her! For friends' sake! Me: It's okay Claire. I know she's just trying to helping me! Sasha: See?! There's the positive comment I was waiting for! Now, which dress? The red, pale blue or white with diamonds? Me: Hmm...well..I don't want to look too great on the first date..or else what will I wear for the second date? *raises eybrow, smirks* so, not red...I'm not a kind of girl who wears white...why did I even buy that anyway? So, I guess I'm going with he pale blue! It's super cute, and I have the matching purse and jewerly! :D Claire: Great choice! LATER, JACK KNOCKS ON THE DOOR, I SHOOED THE PARENTS AWAY, AND I LOOK GORGEOUS (DUH!!!) * I open the door* Me: Hi Jack! Jack: hey Kim! You look great! Me: Thanks! you too! Jack: Okay! We have reservations at DaBomb for 7:10! Me: Wow! That place is really expensive..are you sure you can... (He cut me off here...it's rude, but he's soo cute I ignored it) Jack: Tsk, tsk Kim! My dad's a billionaire! I can pay for a little thing like this! To me, it's like going to McDonalds. Me: Oh! Okay! (We arrive at DaBomb) (We sit down at our seats, and I order the chicken. He orders the same with a lobster and garlic bread) Jack: You know Kim, you are one of the prettiest girls I have ever dated in my life. Me: Really? *blushes* thanks! Um, just one question..HOW many girls have you dated? *Gulp* And broken up with? Jack: Um...maybe around 27? And I've broken up with 26, not including you. So, how's the chicken? Me: Wait, if you've dated 27 without including me, and you've broken up with 26 without including me...that means...you have someone else! Jack: Now Kim, it's not a big deal! Me: Yes it is! I can't believe it! My friends told me you could be a guy like this and I didn't believe them! I was so sure! But look at me now! Jack: Kim, let me explain!!! Me: No, Jack! You can't explain. I'm outta' here. *gets purse and goes outside* Jack: *follows* Kim! Me: *turns around* Jack! Just stop.... Jack: *he kisses me all of a sudden* Thats it for part 3! I needed a cliff-hanger so I decided to have a twist! I hope you enjoyed it! The diary doesn't stop there,but it will in part 4. Please R&R! :)) Category:Blog posts